Momentos
by YOUCANTHANDLEOURNAMES
Summary: To remind us of every time they made us laugh, every time they made us cry, and every time they made us feel.


Summary:

To remind us of every time they made us laugh, every time they made us cry, and every time they made us feel.

Chapter Title: The Mirror of Erised

Meaning: The chapter in which Harry first sees his parents, and realizes what he desires the most in the world-not more money, not more fame, but the two people everyone else takes for granted: his parents

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and the Philosopher'sSorcerer's Stone

"Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
><em>-Albus Dumbledore to Minerva McGonagall <em>

"Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."  
><em>-A Boa Constrictor to Harry Potter<em>

"Get the mail, Dudley."  
>"Make Harry get it."<br>"Get the mail, Harry."  
>"Make Dudley get it."<br>"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."  
><em>-Vernon Dursley to Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter<em>

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh. Harry - yer a wizard."  
>"I'm a <em>what<em>?"  
><em>-Rubeus Hagrid to Harry Potter<em>

"I never knew, what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"  
>"Salagmite's got an 'm' in it. An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."<br>_-Harry Potter to Rubeus Hagrid_

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea."  
>"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it. Once -"<br>"Twice -"  
>"A minute -"<br>"All summer -"  
>"Oh, shut up."<br>_-Fred and George Weasley to Percy Weasley_

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"  
><em>"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."<em>  
>"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about it - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!<br>_-The Sorting Hat to Harry Potter_

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
>"I don't know, sir."<br>"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
>"I don't know, sir."<br>"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
>"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"<br>_-Severus Snape to Harry Potter_

"Which way did they go, Peeves? Quick, tell me."  
>"Say 'please'"<br>"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"  
>"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."<br>"All right - _please_."  
>"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"<br>_-Argus Filch to Peeves_

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."  
><em>-Quirinus Quirrell to Albus Dumbledore<em>

"Okay, men."  
>"And women."<br>"And women. This is it."  
>"The big one."<br>"The one we've all been waiting for."  
>"We know Oliver's speech by heart, we were on the team last year."<br>"Shut up, you two. This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."  
><em>-Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team<em>

"Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"  
>"Obviously, you've just done so. You may ask me one more thing, however."<br>"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks. One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."  
><em>-Harry Potter to Albus Dumbledore<em>

"Don't play."  
>"Say you're ill."<br>"Pretend to break your leg."  
>"<em>Really <em>break your leg."  
><em>-Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to Harry Potter<em>

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"  
>"Don't"<br>_-Hermione Granger to Harry Potter_

"I'm not going in that forest."  
>"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts. Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."<br>"But this is servant stuff it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, we'd -"  
>"- tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"<br>_-Draco Malfoy to Rubeus Hagrid_

"SO WHAT? Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't anymore, don't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"  
><em>-Harry Potter to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley<em>

"First - to Mr Ronald Weasley...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."  
>"My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"<br>"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.  
>Third - to Mr Harry Potter...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points.<br>There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."  
><em>-Albus Dumbledore and Percy Weasley to the Great Hall<em>

* * *

><p>"I know you haven't. But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only on You-Know- oh all right, <em>Voldemort<em>, was frightened of."  
>"You flatter me. Voldemort had powers I will never have."<br>"Only because you're too - well - _noble _to us them."  
>"It's lucky it's so dark. I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."<br>_-Minevra McGonagall to Albus Dumbledore_

"To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"  
><em>-the Wizarding world to Harry Potter<em>

"...roaring along like manics, the young hoodlums."  
>"I had a dream about a motorcycle. It way flying."<br>"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"  
><em>-Vernon Dursley to Harry Potter<em>

"What's this?"  
>"Your new school uniform."<br>"Oh. I didn't realize it had to be so wet."  
><em>-Harry Potter to Petunia Dursley<em>

"I want that letter."  
>"<em>I <em>want to read it, as it's _mine_."  
>"Get out, both of you."<br>"I WANT MY LETTER!"  
>"Let <em>me <em>see it!  
>"OUT!"<br>_-Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter to Vernon Dursley_

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"  
><em>-Dudley Dursley<em>

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."  
><em>-Rubeus Hagrid<em>

"I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking an entering!"  
>"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune."<br>_-Vernon Dursley to Rubeus Hagrid_

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!"  
>"NEVER - INSULT - ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT - OF - ME!<br>Shouldn'ta lost me temper, but it didn't work anyways. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."  
><em>-Vernon Dursley to Rubeus Hagrid<em>

"Everyone thinks I'm special. All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirell, Mr Ollivander...but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol - sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."  
>"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone start at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smater of fact."<br>_-Harry Potter to Rubeus Hagrid_

"Why are you going to London?"  
>"Taking Dudley to the hospital. Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."<br>_-Harry Potter to Vernon Dursley_

"Alright, Percy, you go first.  
>Fred, you next."<br>"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"  
>"Sorry, George, dear."<br>"Only joking, I am Fred."  
><em>-Molly Weasley to Fred Weasley<em>

"Gran, I've lost my toad again."  
>"Oh, <em>Neville<em>."  
><em>-Neville Longbottom to Augusta Longbottom<em>

"Want a hand?"  
>"Yes, please."<br>"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"  
>"Thanks."<br>"What's that?"  
>"Blimey. Are you -"<br>"He _is_. Aren't you?"  
>"What?"<br>"_Harry Potter._"  
>"Oh, him. I mean, yes, I am."<br>_-Fred and George Weasley to Harry Potter_

"Now you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"  
>"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."<br>"Great idea though, thanks mom."  
><em>-Molly Weasley to Fred and George Weasley<em>

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."  
>"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"<br>"_George_!"  
>"Only joking, mom."<br>_-Ron Weasley and George Weasey to Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley_

"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"  
><em>-Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley<em>

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddmont! Tweak!  
>Thank you!"<br>"Is he - a bit mad?"  
>"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"<br>_-Albus Dumbledore to the Great Hall, Harry Potter to Percy Weasley_

"I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your servce. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."  
>"I know who you are! My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"<br>"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -"  
>"<em>Nearly <em>Headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?"  
>"Like <em>this<em>."  
><em>-Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan<em>

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity_."  
><em>-Severus Snape to a first year Potions class<em>

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom!"  
>"Oh, yeah?"<br>"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy."  
><em>-Harry Potter to Draco Malfoy<em>

"What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"  
>"Throw it away and punch him on the nose."<br>-Harry Potter to Ron Weasley

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"  
>"The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."<br>"No, _not _the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something.  
>I hope your pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gong to bed."<br>_-Hermione Granger to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom_

"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?"  
>"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers -"<br>"- unless they crack my head open."  
>"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."<br>_-Harry Potter to Oliver Wood_

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -"  
>"Jordan!"<br>"I mean, after that open and revolting foul -"  
>"<em>Jordan, I'm warning you <em>-"  
>"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."<br>_-Lee Jordan and Minevra McGonagall to the Quidditch field_

"Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer muddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It'd dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"  
>"Aha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"<br>_-Rubeus Hagrid to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley_

"Merry Christmas."  
>"You too. Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"<br>"What did you expect, turnips?"  
><em>-Ron Weasley to Harry Potter<em>

"You haven't got a letter on yours. I suppose she thinks you don't forget you name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."  
><em>-George Weasley to Ron Weasley<em>

"Mom? Dad?"  
><em>-Harry Potter to the Mirror of Erised<em>

"I'd like to see your mom and dad."  
>"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."<br>"You can see them any old time. Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?  
>Are you all right? You look odd."<br>_-Ron Weasley to Harry Potter_

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."  
><em>-Albus Dumbledore to Harry Potter<em>

"What happened?"  
>"Malfoy. I met him outside thee library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."<br>"Go to Proffesor McGonagall! Report him!"  
>"I don't want more trouble."<br>"You've got to stand up to him, Neville! He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down n front of him and make it easier."  
>"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that."<br>"You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."  
><em>-Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter<em>

"Right, here's what we've got to do. One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves. Hermione, you'd better do that."  
>"Why me?"<br>"It's obvious. You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know. 'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen _b _wrong...'"  
><em>-Ron Weasley to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter<br>_

"Who's there? Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?  
>Should tell Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."<br>"Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."  
>"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, sir. My mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."<br>"I have business here, Peeves. Stay away from this place tonight."  
>"I will, sir, I most certainly will. Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."<br>_-Peeves to Harry Potter_

"Stop moving! I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"  
>"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help."<br>"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!"  
>"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!"<br>"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and the damp -"  
>"So light a fire!"<br>"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!"  
>"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"<br>_-Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter_

"But Harry - what is You-Know-Who's with him?"  
>"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I? I might get lucky again.<br>_Hermione_!"  
>"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."<br>"I'm not as good as you."  
>"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be <em>careful<em>!"  
><em>-Hermione Grange to Harry Potter<em>

"After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack for choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."  
><em>-Albus Dumbledore to Harry Potter<em>

"See you over the summer, then."  
>"Hope you have – er – a good holiday."<br>"Oh, I will. _They _don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."  
><em>-Harry Potter to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley<em>

* * *

><p>The most memorable moments that happen in Harry Potter's first year, told through lasting quotes from our favorite characters.<p>

The best quote from every chapter, followed by other quotes that helped Harry Potter make his mark.

If there are any quotes you would like added, review or pm us the quote.

All quotes belong to J K Rowling and her characters_  
><em>

R&R

less than 3


End file.
